Falling Into Balance
by XxFanficGirlxX
Summary: Mai Hayashi has hated rich people for the simple fact that they had everything. Her father cheated on her mother and abused her when Mai was young. Mai escaped her father only to have fear of him coming back to her. She stumbles into the host club through the middle of it all! Will her new friends help her through it? Read and find out! I DONT OWN OHSHC ONLY OC AND PLOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Pilot**

It was silent as I walked up to the petty rich school that I hated from first sight for three reasons; One, the school was pink. Two, the school uniform sucks. Three, I hate rich people even though I was adopted by a rich family.

I hate rich people because of what happened when I was just a little girl. I have grown to hate rich people ever since then.

Flashback~

I was sitting in my room, drawing a picture to pass the time, like I always would. My mother, Akahana was happy with my father and me. We were a small family, almost no money. The thing is we didn't care about how much money we had, as long as we were happy.

My mother came into my room and held my shoulders and said, "Mai, i'm going to talk to your dad. I think he's done something bad to make me upset." I knew something was going on because she sounded nervous when she spoke."If it comes to it, I want you to go through a tunnel I made for you to get out if you need it whenever things go bad."

A year later~

Mom had been getting beat up by my dad almost every day now. Then, mom was so terrified, as my dad's hand came down on her face for the third time. I tried to ignore it but something told me to take matters into my own hands.

I slowly opened my door more and then went to my mom as she was down on the floor, with my father on the porch smoking a cigar.

"Sweetie, I need you to do what I told you to do a year ago. Go downstairs into the celler, and through the tunnel that carries you into the city." My mother had said with a tear rolling down from her swollen eye.

My heart dropped. This was most likely going to be the last time I ever see my mother again.

"Mom, I can't leave you like this." I said freaking out.

"Go Mai, go before your dad comes back in!"My mother had yelled at me and placed something in my hand with a kiss on the check.

"I love you mom." I had said to my mom that one last time.

"Love you...more." My mother could barely get those words out of her mouth.

So I left my mom for the last time knowing that she was in danger, but I'm doing what my mom said; to run and go to the city.

...

I have been running for hours, always looking all around knowing my father was probably looking for me. I looked at the dark clouds wondering what was next, was I just a piece of paper being tossed in mid-air by wind.

Flashback End~

That's when a rich family took me in, and adopted me as their daughter. They sent me to Ouran Academy to be more academic. The school sent me an Email saying that I didn't have to wear the school uniform on the first day.

So instead, I wore a green spaghetti strap shirt that flowed out towards the bottom, a blue jean crop jacket, short shorts, and green flats. I sighed a breath that I didn't know I was holding, walked up to the building, and opened the doors.

I passed a girly boy who turned around, seeing my expression filled with confusion, and stopped to speak. "Hey, excuse me. Are you lost?" It was like she was posing as a boy for the fun of cross dressing. "Yes, I am. Do you know where I can find classroom 1-3?"

"Yeah, that's my first class too. Follow me. Oh and by the way, my name is Haruhi Fujioka." With this school, you'd think all the students would be rude or have authority. I had a feeling Haruhi was a nice girl. She may look like a boy, but no boy has eyes that are so...feminine. "Thank you Haruhi, and my name is Mai Hayashi." I stated to the girly boy.

As we were walking down the fancy hallway I couldn't notice but how elegant this school was. I was never the fancy type. I'm only at this school because of my foster mom said I had to. Trust me, when my foster mom says youbhave to do something, do not say no.

It seems that some people are kind at this school, so maybe there is hope.

We arrived at the classroom just in time. I couldn't help but try to group everyone there as nice, jocks, preps, snobs, and me.

There was two boys in the front of the room flirting with one another, and when I fully focused I noticed that they were twins. I let out a same "Ewww." All the girls turned their heads and stared at me. I blushed with embarrassment.

Both of the twins slowly walked up to me. I stepped back, feeling a body behind me. I gasped as I felt a hand brush my hair. The twin in front of me said to me "I've never seen you here before, did you fall from heaven? Because you look like an angel."one of twins winked at me. I tilted my head up to see a lightly orange haired boy behind me, the other twin.

"You have such lovely brown hair. Almost like caramel." the other twin said as he brought his hand to take strands of my hair and brought it up to his lips.

I rolled my eyes and backed away from the flirty twins. I stepped out of the room because it got a little to hot. Suddenly I heard the classroom door open I noticed Haruhi in the corner of my eye.

" Hey, Mai are you ok? I know the twins can be..." There was a silence. "They can be well...flirty." Haruhi finished her sentence. "No it's alright." I spoke while I was still blushing. "Well the one behind you was Kaoru he is the touchy one, and the one in front of you was Hikaru he just likes to flirt...a lot" Haruhi stated about the two boys.

We had to go back into the classroom everyone was staring at me, this is the most I have been noticed in my life. I went to my desk, which was in the middle in my room, as I sat down both of twins gazed at me. I looked down and saw a note that had their names on it. I was afraid to look what it said on the inside. I looked at the two, grabbed the letter and smiled as I ripped the letter in half.

They slowly opened their mouths, looked at one another, then smiled with impressment.

End of Class~

I wish it wasn't the end of class because the twins looked anxious to say something to me.

*Bell Rings

Oh God, help me please. At the corner of my eye I saw Haruhi. At this moment, I would have any excuse to get away from the twins.

"Hey Haruhi, let's go." I said getting up rushing over to where Haruhi was.

Haruhi and I were walking through hall, after hall, after hall. I looked up it said Music Room 3. The door opens and a gleam of light shot my eyes followed by rose petals. After I squinted my eyes, I saw six men standing in a perfect pose. "Welcome to the host club." All the charming men said.

When the light faded away, a blonde boy immediately went to Haruhi. I looked to the group as a whole, and noticed that they were quite an odd bunch. There were six boys and Haruhi stood there sweatdropping at them. I took time to observe and study them.

The boys were cute, to say the least. There was a small lolita-looking boy who was shorter than me by quite a bit. He was holding a bunny and had blonde hair. If I didn't know better, I would say he doesn't belong in Ouran. He was on the shoulders of a taller boy, who was quite a pro at pulling a poker face.

Next to him was a boy with dark hair and glasses, writing in a book of some kind. Then I looked to the right of them all and noticed the twins from earlier in class today. "Why? Why, mother nature, do you hate me?" I groaned as I stared at the twins. I decided to continue to look around the group some more.

The last boy had blonde hair and was tall. He had deep purple eyes that I had almost mistaken for blue. On top of wich, he was handsome. He seemed to be the main attraction from what I could tell. He ran towards Haruhi yelling.

"HARUHI! MY LOVELY DAUGHTER! DO MY EYES DECEIVE ME?! YOU HAVE A FEMALE FRIEND! I'M SO HAPPY!"

He was right in Haruhi's face. Then, he turned to me and froze in place. It was like everything just paused, as I got lost in his eyes. I didn't know that even existed. Once we both came back to reality, I turned to Haruhi and smiled.

What was that?


	2. Chapter 2- The Hosts New Maid

-Okay first of all, I DO NOT OWN OHSHC! ONLY MAI, HER BACKGROUND, AND ANY FILLERS NOT MENTIONED IN THE ACTUAL PLOT!  
-Second, I will only be posting on weekends, so you will have to wait. Sorry!  
-Lastly, i'm sorry if I don't update on time. I have another fanfiction i'm writing called Dark Angel, so it's hard keeping up with multiple stories. This is also a shared account, and we both have fanfictions other than this one.

So plzz read Dark Angel, and Her Worst Nightmare! They are both Fairy Tail fanfictions!

Without further ado...Continue  
_

The room was suddenly paused. What was that, Was that...magic? Was that reality? Maybe it was just a sign. In the far background I heard a unknown voice. I heard it again and again. The next time i heard it more clearly.

"Mai? Mai,...earth to Mai! Haruhi had shouted into my ear.

"Huh?" I said very confused.

"I was saying that i was going to introduce you to the Host Club."Haruhi had stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry for zoning out." I apologized to the host club. I stuied the room once more. " Okay everyone this is my new friend Mai." Haruhi announced.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I said smiling. I looked to Haruhi as she continued the introductions. "This is Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, Kyouya sempai, Tamaki-smpai, and Hikaru and Kouru."

She stated pointing to the short boy holding a bunny, the tall, emotionless man, the man with glasses and a small, black book, the tall blonde, and the two I noticed from class. "Unfortunately, I already know those two." I replied walking to the host club's piano.

I stared at it until I noticed a flute on the piano. I knew much about instruments, because the family that adopted me was the head of the music industry. I continued studying every inch of the host club until I had a thought cross my mind. I didn't have an extracurricular class planned yet.

"Um, Haruhi. I don't have a club activity yet. Is there any way I can possibly find one?" Tamaki suddenly had one of his 'magnificent' ideas. "Why don't you stay here? You obviously can't be a host, but you can possibly be a maid. Yes, that's perfect! YOU ARE OFFICIALY THE HOST CLUB'S MAID!"

I was happy because I had found a club activity with people I knew, but not exactly thrilled. "Oh, Mai!" I glanced at the twins, who had identical evil faces. All I could think was _run_as I bolted around the room, running in circles with both of them running after me. "Mai, why don't you try this on? It'll be fun."

Time Skip 10 min~

I was slowing down, as my legs couldn't carry me any more. I finally dropped down on my knees as the twins caught up. What happened next was very unexpected.

Tamaki stepped in front of me blocking Hikaru and Kouru from getting any closer.

I looked over my shoulder to see Tamaki giving me one of his genuine smiles that made my heart skip a beat. "What's the matter, Boss? We were just gonna have some fun with her." The twins said in unison.

"If she was running away, she obviously didn't want to be played with. You should know not to do something against someone's will."

Tamaki turned around, and held out his hand to help me up. I accepted it and was pulled to my feet. "Thank You."

~Next Day

The school informed me that they had no uniforms available, and that it would take at least a week with 'Special Ties' to get a uniform. So, now i'm riding to school with the replacement uniform.

Once I arrived at school, I went through my classes as usual hearing students whisper about me.

Girl #1: Her uniform stands out too much. What is she, a clown?

Girl #2:Yeah, and I heard that she's the Host Club's maid.

Girl #1: she should wake up and realize that they are only taking pity on her.

The whispers continued from there. I knew what they were saying wasn't true and I also know but they are just jealous. I never have believed rumors and I never will.

I reached the host club and noticed that they were all wearing kimonos. "Here Mai, this is for you." The twins said gesturing holding a light blue kimono with flowers, each one a different color, going from the bottom to the middle and across the arms.

"It's so beutiful!" The twins smirked and led me to the changing room. "Change!" I stared at them witing for them to get out. When they didn't move, I figured I had to say something. "Get out." They left while I changed. Once I finished, I went to prepare the tea.

I realized that they catered my favorite, Earl Gray. (Reference ;-D) I served the tea politely, according to Tamaki's lecture that is, and returned to the sofa, setting the tray on the table.

I have to wonder... how did I go from being a new student, to a maid at a club?  
_

Thank you all for loving the story and please promote it to others. As mentioned, we will not always be able to update on time, but we will try our best.

VOTE

COMMENT

SHARE

Continue...


End file.
